1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heteroarylpiperidine and -piperazine derivatives, to agrochemically active salts thereof, to use thereof and to methods and compositions for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in and/or on plants or in and/or on seed of plants, to processes for producing such compositions and treated seed, and to use thereof for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in agriculture, horticulture and forestry, in animal health, in the protection of materials and in the domestic and hygiene sector. The present invention further relates to a process for preparing heteroarylpiperidine and -piperazine derivatives.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that particular heterocyclically substituted thiazoles can be used as fungicidal crop protection compositions (see WO 07/014,290, WO 08/013,925, WO 08/013,622, WO 08/091,594, WO 08/091,580, WO 09/055,514, WO 09/094,407, WO 09/094,445, WO 09/132,785, WO 10/037,479, WO 10/065,579, WO 11/076,510, WO 11/018,415, WO 11/018,401, WO 11/076,699). However, specifically at relatively low application rates, the fungicidal efficacy of these compounds is not always sufficient.
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modem crop protection compositions are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, it is a constant objective to develop novel crop protection compositions, especially fungicides, which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.